What have I gotten myself into?
by Van 'n' Kim
Summary: HAO & MANTA! Warning: YAOI! An unexpected visitor comes....
1. The guest

Disclaimer: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…… How many times I wish I could ever own an anime.

Ch. 1 Initialization

Manta awoke to a very disturbing sight. Right in front of him was a chest. A MALE chest. Looking up, he finds a neck connected to the chest. And above the neck he found…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

HHHHHH!"

Manta's yell was enough to bring the dead to life.

The boy blinked his eyes bleary. "Mmm? Can you keep it down? You're so loud."

"Hao! What are **you** doing in my room!" Manta demanded.

"Hm? You invited me." Hao pulled the covers over his face. "Goodnight."

"What! First it's not even night! It's morning! Second, when did I ever invite you!" Manta yelled.

Hao groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

It was Manta's favorite pillow.

"What the! Give me that!" Manta held his pillow protectively.

Hao mumbled under his breath about a certain accursed source of light, AKA the sun and wrapped himself further within the blankets.

"G-Get out! Hao!"

Manta groaned sipping his morning beverage. 'Things aren't going so well…'

Hao happily ate and commented on Manta's cooking.

Manta sighed. "I can't believe this." He reread the letter mailed to him from Yoh.

_Dear Manta,_

_Hey, how's it going? Nothing's changed much save for Trey actually having a job, ha! He works at Burger King, isn't it great! Though he wouldn't let me have any free burgers. Something about his boss's rules. Anyway, Anna's more fired up than ever trying to convince my family. She makes me mop the floor..._

_**WHICH you haven't started yet!**_

_H-hey! Anna!_

_**How dare you Yoh! Writing so badly about your future wife! I oughta nail you to the wall!**_

_Wah! Anna! Don't hurt me!_

_Um, this is Amidamaru. How I am writing, don't ask. Anyway, What Master Yoh is trying to tell you is, Mistress Anna! Please don't! Spare Yoh-dono! No! Don't kill him!_

_**Ha! Ha! ARGHYAH!**_

_Please save Yoh-dono._

_Ow… Hey, Manta, I'm alive, thankfully. Um, ok..._

……………………………………………

_What was it I'm supposed to tell, er write?_

_UGH!_

_**UGH!**_

_**GRRRRR!**_

_Wah! Anna!_

_**How could you have forgotten!**_

_No, please!_

CRACK! POW!

(Van: What the heck? How did sound FX get in this!)

BREAK! KABOOOOOOOM!

_Ow…_

**_Remember, now?_**

_O-of course Anna! I don't need any help, hahahaha… Manta, if you're still reading and haven't thrown this away,_

_**Which you shouldn't!**_

_We're asking you this teeny tiny favor… Can you watch over Hao? My family sure can be unreasonable. They've got ISSUES heh! Anyway, we'll let you know as soon as possible when you can send him back._

_Yoh, is it really such a good idea to have Lord Manta watch over Hao?_

_Of course it is, right Manta?_

……………………………………

_Oh yeah, he can't respond. ;_

_Sincerely,_

_Yoh,** Anna, **Amidamaru_

Ps: _Hao gets real edgy about human stuff, so don't be disappointed if he doesn't know what a T.V. is._

_**Ps: Hao better send the check for the damages to our set!**_

_**Pss: If he mentions ANYTHING about me being his wife, mark it down. That's the number of lives I'm going to ruin.**_

**_Psss: You better send us some pleasant gifts such as sushi or I'll tear you LIMB FROM LIMB!_**

_Ps: Lord Manta, what shall I do? How long will it be before Master Yoh JOINS me?_

'What the heck? They actually wrote what they said?' Manta sighed. Typical Yoh. Well, seeing as how he has his own house with a great job with a high salary, he wouldn't blame him.

Hao pulled his dishes into a pile, thanked for the meal, and placed them in the sink.

Manta thought, 'Maybe it's not so bad…'

A few seconds later there was a flash, a click of shutters, and Hao screaming.

"My EYES! My EYES! My SOUL! My SOUL! My HEART! Ah!"

Manta sweatdropped. 'Then again, maybe not.' His eyes widened when he heard a crash, glass breaking, blinds moving, electricity cracking, cars honking, more crashing, cats yowling, women screaming, and Hao's high pitched battle cry. 'Oh shoot my camera!' He thought. He ran to look.

Indeed, it was chaotic. The room was messed up. Mirror's broken, Dressers open, clothes torn everywhere, can't say for the bed, but on it was Hao banging the camera, or what's left of it, repeatedly on the ground. For the final triumphant blow against the evil camera, he called forth his fire spirit and transformed it into a sword. He swung. Missed. Swung. Missed.

"Hao!" Manta yelled aghast.

Hao turned his head and noticed Manta, but alas, it was too late.

Dear digital camera, adieu, adieu.


	2. The surprise

Van: Thank you, Falcon Strife & Tahmy! Your reviews are very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Ohh! Ohh! I have a chance to own Shaman King? Aww… :( Rats.

Sorry if Hao is OOC!

Chapter two: Shopping Spree!

A few hours and an angry" Manta later…..

Hao smiled. "Well, at least the mess is clean."

"Don't start acting like Yoh now." Manta picked up the pieces and groaned. "I'll have to buy a new one."

Hao scoffed. "I don't know what you see in such!"

Manta frowned. "Cameras preserve memories."

"So that's it? They suck the soul out of your eyes is more like it!" Hao said shivering.

Dear Yoh,

How are you? I am fine. Yeah Hao came all right. So how are things going? I'm perfectly fine all right. Don't worry about me, it's great. Hao's fitting in fine. I manage to pay the bills on time, everything's fine fine. Don't worry.

Your finely friend,

Manta

Manta stared at his letter. If only everything's as **fine** as the paper stated! Manta could hardly stand Hao! Hao would always wander off in places, and end up getting in trouble! The only good thing that came from buying stuff was that Hao fund a great hiding spot in the circular hanging rack, at Academy (that right people! The place where you hide in all those clothes!) Manta couldn't believe all the questions Hao would ask!

What's that thing that eats up your clothes and spit it out? (Washing machine)

What's the thing that everyone wears in their ears? (Cell head phones)

What's that terrible thing that swallows people up and climbs REALLY fast up and around and spit them back out? (Roller coaster) (Van: For the sake of the story, yes he is that immoderate.)

"And what's that contraption?" Hao asked.

"It is a microwave." Manta answered tiredly

"What does it do?" Hao asked.

"It heats up food when you're in a hurry." Manta said. "I already have one at home, so there's no need to buy."

Hao then suddenly grinned. He leaned forward and caught Manta in an embrace.

"Wah!" Manta shouted.

Hao then lifted the tiny boy up in the air. He smiled amused at the small one's reaction.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Manta yelled.

"You're so light!" Hao exclaimed gleefully. He began to swing Manta left and right.

"What's with you?!" Manta exclaimed.

Hao nuzzled Manta in his arms.

The embrace was warm and welcoming. So much to the point that it was embarrassing.

"Hao put me down, now!" Manta yelled.

"Why? Don't you like being in the air?" Hao teased.

Manta squirmed in Hao's grasp. "This isn't funny! Put me down!"

"You want me to put you down?" Hao prepared to drop Manta. Of course, He wasn't really going to do so, but seeing the cute expression on the child's face was just too much!

"Hao!" Manta yelled clinging onto the laughing shaman's arm.

Hao regained his hold on him. "So you want to get down?" He asked quietly with half lidded eyes.

Manta gasped as Hao leaned forward, that their faces were merely inches apart. He could see the intensity of Hao's eyes… Could feel his heartbeat quicken… Manta's breath seemed to have stopped. His eyes widened at those next few words.

"Then kiss me…."

………………………………………………………..

Van: R&R ppl! Man I'm mean.

Kim: (running) I'm not part of this!


	3. The arrival

Van: Thank you, Insane & loving it & akira & Falcon Strife & OtakuLady & clowneyes & Tahmy once again :) Your reviews are very much appreciated! Oh, and I AM SO SORRY! I made a stupid grammar error in the second chap. An example: Hao ran over the Hao ran over the Taco Bell dog. (This is just an example, people.) Wah! Moreover, I dunno about spelling, but thanks so much for pointing this out, DarkSapphireDragon. Your review is appreciated as well!

Disclaimer: (Audience gasps)

Van: Yes! Mua ha ha ha! I finally have ownership to shaman king! First the series, next the world! (Insert evil cackle)

(Dream balloon pops)

Van: (hugs blanket) Aw man… :(

Chapter three: Karaoke Par-tay!

"W-What do you mean?!" Manta demanded.

"I meant what I said. If you want to get down," Hao idly snatched a leaf that was caught in the little guy's hair. "Then kiss me."

"Y- You're kidding me!" Manta said with wide eyes. He then let out a squeak as Hao leaned further having their noses touch.

"Manta," Hao said gently, his expression stern. "I never joke." He peered deeply into innocent blue orbs. "You should know that by now…"

Manta gulped. He slowly leaned forward and shut his eyes.

Hao smiled amused. He had only to reach up a little to capture the young one's lips. Just as their mouths were about to make contact, Hao noticed something.

"You're blushing."

"What?" Manta's cheeks grew from a hint of pink into an obvious shade of pure red.

"You're blushing!"

"Wha? A-ba-ba-ba I am not!" Manta babbled indignant and flustered.

"You're blushing, you're blushing, you're blushing, you're blushing, _blushing_, _blushing_, **BLUSHING!**" Hao chanted repeatedly with a BIG smile.

"Argh!" Manta groaned. "Put me down!"

And indeed poor Hao had to let the small boy down due to his constant yelling and society's pure misguided death glare. He sighed shaking his head at the missed opportunity and cursed the ignorance of human attraction. 'I won't miss next time.' Hao thought anticipating more to come. Much more. He followed the young boy. 'Manta… You won't escape me next time…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao whined, "Manta, wait for me!"

Manta huffed. "First you get lost at Wal-Mart, (not mine) _and then you hid at Academy_, (not mine) **terrorized the kids at McDonald's!**" He counted off with his fingers.

"You know I need help fitting in! I've neglected myself of society for so long!" (Makes you feel for the guy, huh?)

"If you want to fit in, You've got to stop acting so immature!"

Hao then stopped. "I'm greatly insulted, Manta. You're quite immature yourself."

At that moment, Manta turned. It was as though he was hearing the words not from a hyperactive childlike immature shaman, (Hao: Hey!) but from a wise sage that has experience more than a century's worth of education.

Hao's expression was stern, almost as if angry. He suddenly smiled. "Like when you blu-ushed!" He sang.

"Argh! You're hopeless!" At Hao's snicker, Manta marched on ahead mumbling about confronting Yoh personally.

Hao chuckled. 'Kawaii…' (Japanese translator: Cute.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…………………………………. So this is the place of my brother's temporary home?"

"Yes."

"I see…."

Winds blew.

"It's a rather nice color." Hao said lightly.

Manta groaned.

"What?" Hao asked.

"Just say it already."

"What? I really do like haunted inns!" Hao said.

Manta ignored the comment and proceeded to the Funbari inn.

Upon opening the door, he was suddenly collided by two spirits.

"Whoa there! No going on past this point!" one cried out.

"Tokagero! Kororo! What are you guys doing here?" Manta asked.

"Never mind that! Just don't go in there!" Tokagero urged.

"Ko! Kororo ko ko koro!" Kororo agreed. (Kororo translator: Yeah! You wouldn't like what's in there! )

From inside, a roar sounding like animals on hunting season mania erupted. An OFF-KEY voice began to 'yell', "MYA-HI! NUMA NUMA YAY!"

Another joined it's predecessor which sounded a lot like a fog horn, (The sound is like the FX for stinky in a cheesy cartoon.) that was TRYING to sing!

"NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMAA!" Yes. They apparently did not know the words.

Tokagero glanced around embarrassed when it became quiet again. "Master Ryu isn't feeling too well."

"Ryu?" Asked Manta.

"Oh! Is that one of my brother's followers? He had interesting hair!" Hao exclaimed.

"Glad you could think so." Manta shivered.

"Truly inspirational, yet retro!" Hao continued.

"Ko… Ko…." Kororo mumbled. (Kororo translator: Uh… Yeah…)

"He fights well too! No other style like it!" Hao praised.

"Yeah!" said Tokagero grinning proudly.

"And I do find his jokes to be quite funny. Rather amusing really. Maybe I should have had him join for comic relief. My followers could use a good laugh."

"AAAAAAH!" Everyone fell back. (Is there any other way to describe it?)

Hao was confused. "Hm? You mean that's not him?"

Manta got back up. "No, that's Jocko." (AKA Chocolove.)

"Really? Then who is Ryu?"

"You remember Faust and Ren and Lyserg right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, who else is there?"

"Well, there was the ainu… Horohoro was it?"

"Yup. Trey." (His dubbed name. Sorry, but I'm more used to the dub rather than the original.)

"And there's someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Tokagero coughed.

"Ah! I see!"

"Right." Tokagero said.

"Tamao." Hao grinned.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone fell back again.

Manta said, "Hao, you honestly don't remember?"

"No, should I?"

Everyone sighed.

"No, never mind, Hao." Manta said. "Sorry, Tokagero and Kororo, but I have to talk to Yoh!"

"But, but!' Tokagero sputtered as Manta walked inside with Hao. He groaned. "Okay! But don't say I didn't warn you! Come on Kororo!"

"Koro!" Kororo said. (Kororo translator: Okay!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manta walked in to see that Trey was karaoke-ing with Ryu by his side. Apparently he found a new fascination called sugar and Ryu… Beer and whiskey.

"You guys…" Manta grumbled.

":Oh heya, heya, heya, Manta! When did you get here?!" Trey bounced.

"Whoo! More people to party!" Ryu said happily.

Hao stared.

"……………………………….Who are you?" He finally said.

Ryu burst into tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van: R&R!

Hao: After all that, that's it?

Van: Relax, there's more!

Hao: Hmph! Well there should be! You kept the readers waiting!

Van: Meanie.


	4. The scandal

Van: Dude, I really should've updated… Sumimasen. (bows apologetically) I've been really busy lately with school and in addition to that, I've discovered movie maker. (sweat) Sorry. Thank you all that reviewed!

Ch. 4 Chaos in Da house!

Manta sighed. "Well listen, I need to talk to Yoh since…"

"Heyheyhey! Youknowwhat'scrazy?" Trey said hopping.

"Eh, no. What?" Manta mumbled.

"ThefactthatYohaskedustowatchtheplaceforhim!" Trey chirped. "Imeanyeah,we'redependable,butit'snotlikeYohdoesn'thaveanyoneelsetothinkaboutright?"

"Erm…" Manta's head swirled trying to get adjusted to the speed of the words of his friend. Apparently trying isn't good enough.

It was then that our dear Trey(horo) began to sing a new song. "Whoohoohooohoohooo!Bouncingbouncingbouncingbouncingfunfunfunfunfun!ThewonderfulthingabouttiggersisI'mtheonlyone!" ah, you remember the wonderful couch newly purchased as a engagement gift? Well let us pray.

Alright, five minutes are up!

We've all known Ryu to be a great guy truly. But do we really know what's to come when he's drunk? Well, maybe.

"I have wandered near and far…" Ryu murmured.

Hao sniffed.

"I searched everywhere…" Ryu clutched his aching chest.

Hao held back a sob.

"But I could never find my sacred place!"

"So terrible!"

"Hai! But I will keep going!"

"So **_noble_**! How could I have forgotten you?!" Hao said tears streaming down his face at a speed of 45 cm/sec.

"It's fine! I'm used to it!" Ryu cried.

Though they cried, it was not understood why. Manta sighed plopping himself on the couch. He gazed at his watch. 'I hope Hao hurries and stop so I could say good bye. I have to leave soon!'

"Say, Manta." Said Tokagero appearing beside him. "Are you here to dump Hao?"

"What?!" Manta sputtered. "We're not together!"

Tokagero stared for a few minutes. "But you take **care** of **him**."

Manta uttered many words of denial, saying things like "Why do you think that!" and "We've only got to know each other recently!"

Tokagero then comprehended what he was implying at and the sides of his neck grew red with embarrassment. "No, no, no! I only meant are you here to drop off Hao for good!"

"Oh!" Manta blushed eyes downcast.

Tokagero scratched the back of his head. "Eh… So are you?"

Manta mumbled, "I don't know…" He looked toward Hao, who was smiling widely as he chatted with Ryu and Trey along with Kororo. "I don't know if I'm able to."

A moment of silence was then interrupted by Tokagero.

"Sure you can! Just dump him in the street!"

"E- EH?!"

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Tokagero said nodding.

"Gee, that was heartless." Manta grunt annoyed.

"Ah, who needs a heart when you're the greatest bandit around?" Tokagero shrugged.

The peaceful moment was then shattered when Ryu picked the microphone and shouted, "And now for my next number!"

Trey took that moment to lick a new lollipop. It was a strange looking one. It was colored both red **_AND_** blue. The wrapping was labeled '**caliente**'. Trey didn't know. He assumed it to mean '_delicious_'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Manta covered his ears. "What the?" Blaring music came up and Ryu opened his mouth.

"Master Ryu please no!" cried Tokagero.

"Ko koro ko ko!" Kororo said. (kororo translator: Please it's not worth it!)

Ignoring the warnings, Ryu began to sing.

"YOU KNOW DASHER!"

The inn began to rumble at the sound of his voice.

Hao held his breath. Yes, he _will_ survive.

"DANCER!!!"

Hao whimpered as the cry sounded.

From a distance, a traveling sales man leapt into his car quickly and drove away like the end had come.

Trey in the meantime ran all over the place here and there.

Manta, being the person he is, tried to console him. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok, buddy?"

"Wowee!" Eh? That certainly didn't sound Trey-like. Then again, the songs he sang doesn't either. "BOY,thatstuffwashot!Hothothothothothothothothothohtothohtohothot!Ne,Manta,isthereanymore?!"

'He's all spiced out but wants more?' Manta thought. "Ummm… No?"

"UAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Trey shouted as he took out his frustration via pillow whacking. It did not help that he attacked the newly bought tea set Manta sent Anna for Christmas.

"T-Trey! Stop!" Manta shouted.

"PRANCER!!!!!"

Manta flinched. 'Okay… Now talking doesn't help…' "Tokagero! Kororo! Can't you **do** something?!"

"Nope sorry no can do!" Tokagero said.

"Ko koro ko!" Kororo cried while intelligently hiding behind the hidden box of invisibility. (Kororo translator: Wah! I'm so sorry!)

Manta winced at the roaring music. His eyes widened. "Nonononono, Trey! Not there! No!"

Trey opened the pillow cases and forced the pillows out. They landed far outside in the bathing spring.

Exasperated, Manta turned to Hao. "Hao!"

"VIXEN!!!!!"

"Eh?! Sorry Manta, I can't hear you over this loud blaring music!" Hao emphasized.

Manta growled. 'He's using that as an excuse, I KNOW it!' "Hao! Do something!"

"Hmmm? You'll confess your love for me? Oh gosh!" said Hao bashfully.

"Hao! Get serious!" Manta yelled.

Hao grabbed Manta's arm just as he was launching himself to punch the shaman. He pressed the boy's cheek against his, breathing his scent. "But I am serious." Hao whispered. "I'll put a stop to this… If you finish the kiss…"

Manta struggled. "I should have known!"

Tokagero screamed at the sight. "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Tokagero! It's not what you think!"

"DONNER!!!!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The solution was simple enough. Trey was to run on the tread mill handcuffed so he won't get away. Ryu, who was still drunk, had entered the phase of pink pachyderms, AKA elephants. Hao grinned.

"You do not deserve to live!" Hao cried.

"No! Spare me!"

"You will join us Ryu!" Hao stood as if on a pedestal.

Ryu sobbed. Yes, he truly did!

Manta sighed. After awhile of explaining that nothing was going on, Hao was just teasing, Tokagero felt awkward.

"Great, now these crazy images won't get out of my head." He muttered.

Manta laughed. "Don't worry. They will soon enough."

"Hey Kororo…" Trey whined. "Can I get off now?"

"Ko." Kororo said happily. (Kororo translator: Heck no, not until Manta gives the okay.)

"Kororo! Who's side are you on!" Trey groaned.

Kororo giggled happily.

Hao leaned to whisper in the boy's ear, "Say, Manta… About that kiss…"

"Eh?!" Manta's eyes widened at the feral look in Hao's eyes. "No way!"

And so began the chase.

Manta ran left.

Hao ran left.

Manta ran right.

He ran right.

Left.

Right.

Up.

Down.

Turn around.

Here.

There.

Everywhere.

The clock then struck 1:30 pm

It was then that Trey freed himself both in sugar rush and the tread mill.

It was then that Ryu became sober miraculously without a hangover.

It was then that Hao tripped Manta and sent him flying.

It was then that Ren and Pilika decided to visit.

It was then that Manta's lips landed on Ren's.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Van: Ok, guys, since it's spring break, I should be able to upload some of the other chapters. I'll have to really hustle, since all I did was write it out, but not type. Until then, the cliff! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The chase

Van: I don't own anything in this fic... If I did, tis the end of the world. Thanks to all that has reviewed, and please be patient with me. I don't think I'll be able to keep it up at this rate...

Ch. 5 Rampage on Aisle Five

It was as if a bomb exploded.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Hao screamed in his mind. Mission First Kiss was a failure!

Ren promptly put Manta off of him and set him on the ground and Ren stood. Ren looked at Manta. Then at Hao. Then at the rest of the shocked miserable group. He didn't like their expressions. His eyes narrowed into slits.

Bason quickly launched at Pilika. "Run Mistress Pilika, Run! Master Ren is going MAD!!!!!"

Ren at that very moment screamed the very scream that people fear from the _Grudge_ movie and pulled out his Kwan-dao and quickly swiped it steady. As his former friends ran left and right, Ren paid not a word to his fellow ghost. He wanted **BLOOD**. He struck precisely and prodigiously. One would be applauded for escaping such wrath. Such would be none other than Rio, for he had taken it upon himself to attack the Chinese boy head on to stop the charge. It would have made the newspapers too, had Ren wasn't striking so feverishly that it hardly grazed Rio. Although we can't say for the pompadour.

"My perfect do! My hair! My hair!" Rio cried a cry that would send tears to every prideful man and every sympathetic girl that has anything to do with hair.

Meanwhile, Ren pushed open the door to the bedrooms. There was nothing save for the suspicious lump within the unmade futon. Now it was up to him. Could this be it? Is Ren going to do it? To be or not to be?

Ren poked the lump with weapon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was Trey's cry. "YOU POKED ME!"

Ren then proceed to the hunt. Where oh where could everyone be? He then smirked at Tokagero's attempt to camouflage with the many rosies and daisies and bluebonneties in spirit-ball mode.

Tokagero, realizing he was spotted, sped away the only way a ghost could. Through a wall. "Hah!" He proclaimed at his ingenious escape. His victory was short-lived, since he landed in the hot tub/bath/spring thing.

Ren ran on to the kitchen, spotted Manta and said, "Where is he?!"

"Hao? I don't know." Manta said from his pathetic hiding spot. (Van: It's the cabinet! Who knew he could fit!)

"Come with me." Ren dragged Manta out of the cabinet and proceeded to go outside. "Where are you Hao?! Show yourself!"

Hm. As if he would actually come if you tell him to.

When Manta voiced the thought out loud, Ren waved it away with an "It's a reflex thing."

And what do you know? Hao actually revealed himself on the roof. "Yes Ren?" He drawled with a wink.

Ren got annoyed. "Get down here right now! You're the reason I lost my first kiss in the first place!"

"Oh, posh, Ren, it's only a kiss!" Hao waved off as if he never was concerned of it **ever**

"You idiot! Get down right now!"

Hao yawned.

"I'm warning you!"

"Oh Ren, this is why I love you so much! The fact that you act like a girl! Even look the part if you look past the roughness." Hao grinned widely.

Turning red with anger, Ren jumped, his little companion fighting the urge to barf, and landed on the roof ready to kill.

Hao grinned at the opportunity to show his refined skill. Although it had been restrained by his oh-so-thoughtful brother, it was enough to show the boy a taste of what he could do at 100.

Before the two could move, they were interrupted by a whistle sound.

"Alright break it up!" Pilika scolded. She pushed her blue strands of hair aside and set herself in a superior pose. "Since this is Yoh's inn, you have no right to fight! What if something breaks?"

Ah, if only it was pointed out sooner.

Hao grinned at the girl. The way that she positioned herself actually seemed a lot like the ice queen herself, not that she isn't one. He raised his arms up in surrender, as does Ren.

Pilika, satisfied with the actions, nodded. "Now that everyone is calm, let's get inside."

Trey whimpered while patting his bottom. "So Ren's ok now?"

Pilika nodded earnest. "Yup! This whole pointless fight has been resolved!"

Tokagero bursted in the room. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! NOT A SINGLE WORD!"

Ryu pushed his guardian aside. "So, Miss Pilika and Ren, what brings you here?"

Pilika grinned. "I've accomplished buying lunch!"

Ren huffed. "And I'm here to make sure you two don't screw up by leaving the house."

"Touche." Trey muttered.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, I think it's time to ask what Manta and Hao are doing here in the first place." Ren said annoyed.

"Well, Manta and Hao are here because they thought Yoh would be here, but since he's not, they were just going home." Ryu said.

"Really? But what for?" Pilika asked.

"I really think I'm not the guy to take Hao in. I mean, Hao doesn't know much about the world today, that's true, but I'm not the guy to show him! And all the while, he's already caused trouble! I don't think I could ever go back to that McDonald's again!" Manta stated while crossing his arms.

Hao snickered. "Those brats had it coming."

"Hao!" Manta scolded.

"What? I only did those mothers a favor!"

"Hao, we've already gone over this, you shouldn't cause trouble!"

"I wasn't causing trouble, Manta, I was educating the kids!"

"You call SPANKING education?!"

"You call it spanking, I call it discipline."

"Hao, I'm serious, you know better than that!"

"Ha! Back in my day, children actually behave!"

"Well, this isn't your day, so you can't go around hitting kids!"

The group gazed back and forth at this interesting brawl. Pilika gave the bag of popcorn to Trey. Trey scooped a handful and popped them into his mouth. He suddenly spat them out. "Pilika! These are uncooked!"

"Gomen! I didn't know!"

Ryu and Ren took the safe way by eating chips.

Manta finally snapped. "I can't take it anymore, Hao! I can't take any of this! You're stubborn, lazy, and always get into trouble! How is it possible?! I mean, you're a former lord for pete's sake and you can't even behave? I can't do this! I can't!" He raised his arms in frustration.

"Come on, Manta, calm down..." coaxed Ryu.

"What for?! I agree with Manta! In fact I would volunteer in his place if it weren't for the fact that I have to look after the inn!" Trey raised his hands up high in inspiration. He was interrupted by Pilika yanking his ear painfully.

"You're just too lazy to even babysit."

"Hm, are you forgetting whose fabulous idea it was in the first place?" Hao inquired.

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"You all have avoided the fact that it was Yoh who decided I would be placed under Manta's supervision. It was Yoh who entrusted you, his best friend, this task, did he not?" Hao's eyes emitted a strange light.

Manta gulped. It seemed as though that gaze pierced right through him.

Everyone looked down in shame, all thinking the same thought.

_'MAN I HATE IT WHEN HE'S RIGHT!'_

"Okay, fine, you win. I won't drop off Hao..." Manta said submissive.

Hao smiled in satisfaction, but inner Hao was celebrating.

_'WHOO! Oh yeah! Who's the shaman? Me!'_

Everyone sighed at the given facts. They just can't go against Yoh's choice; after all, it was thanks to him that the world was even saved; in addition his leadership had brought everyone together.

Ren's eyes suddenly shot wide open alert. "Look out!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A split second later smoke filled the room, blinding everyone's senses. Coughing and hacking, everyone huddled together to avoid losing one another. When the smoke cleared, everyone sighed. No one was hurt.

"Odd. What is their motivation, if not to kill us or harm us?" Ren thought aloud.

Hao suddenly whipped his head to where Manta is… Or rather was. "Where is Manta?"

Everyone ran in search for the small young adult (Van: Very small. nods) but couldn't find him anywhere.

Hao was about to do the emo act, (Van: Slamming a random weapon into a random piece of furniture while yelling and then saying they'll kill whoever/whatever is pretty emo to me.) but after a look of disapproval from Pilika, settled with seething under his breath.

"Who would want Manta?" Trey questioned.

"Apparently they do! What we should be concerned with is what they'll do with him." Pilika said seriously.

"What… They'll… Do?" All the boys said in horror.

Pilika nodded solemnly. "Maybe they'll tie up Manta so he won't move, and with gloves on, they'll take off his clothes and then…"

All of them squirmed uncomfortably with their imaginations running for them.

"That's it! We've got to find Manta! Time is running out!" Hao said raising a fist in the air.

"Aye!" The rest chorused in agreement.

"I believe I can help you."

The save-manta-crew turned their heads toward the owner of the said words.

"MANTA?!"


	6. The resemblance

Van: Well, I guess everyone pretty much gave up on this fic. Reasonable. Therefore, this shall probably be the last chappy... Unless someone protest. (sigh) Thank you for those who reviewed in the fourth chap, (Which are Princess Lena and AshestoPhoenix) and if you reviewed, thankies for the support. So, here's chapter six.

Ch.6 Family time!

"MANTA?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"No!" The Manta lookalike cried indignant. "I am Mannoko! Mannoko Oyamada! And I happen to be a girl, thank you very much!"

A second passed.

"OOOHHHH!" The group shouted in unison.

Mannoko slapped her forehead.

After everyone settled for tea, Mannoko explained.

"You see, My dad runs a business, but it's getting by. But that's just it. Getting by." She sipped some tea, sighed, and continued. "Anyway, Poppa has a company to have a joint relation, AKA partnership to deal with, but the deal's sealed through an engagement..."

As the shamans listened, the spirits wondered if Mannoko shared the spirit-seeing ability. Tokagero waved in front of her face.

No reaction.

The green lizard spirit snickered. He gestured for Kororo. Kororo opened the windows.

Mannoko shivered. "It's awfully cold today."

The shamans fought the urge to laugh.

"Well, the thing is, I know the guy, but I wanted to give my dad a little payback for all the engagement stuff, so I runaway often, but now Manta's in the mix and I- OW!" Mannoko clutched her head.

Tokagero held the hair strand as if it was a trophy.

The shamans really tried to hold it in.

Mannoko blinked. "Huh? What's wrong? You all look a little red..."

Trey waved his arms. "Nonono! Don't worry about us! We're fine!" Inwardly he cursed. '_Kororo! After this, you are SO grounded_!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"mmm?" Manta mumbled. "Where... Am I?" He looked around to see that he was in a very dark room with only a small lamplight to show that it's a bit cluttered. Like an attic.

A gust of wind blew behind him. He shivered and turned around. In front of him was a mirror. Now it wouldn't be a bad thing to see your reflection, but something was wrong. Manta touched his waist. "G-Glitter?" He stepped forward but fell. His eyes widened at his footwear. "H-heels?" He felt his ears. "Earrings?" He scrambled countless times to get on his feet, but failed thus falling over again. He squeaked hearing the door open.

"It is time for you to go to your engagement party... Mistress Mannoko."

Manta screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

Van: Wow! This is the shortest chapter I ever wrote!

Hao: Why?! Why aren't any more scenes with me and my Manty-chan?!

Manta: Since when am I yours?!

Hao: Ever since Falconstrife created the first fic pairing us together!

Manta: NO! Why!

Van: Please review on whether or not I should continue!


	7. The esponiage

Van: Thank you Falcon Strife! (beams) You really had been an inspiration to me!

Hao: I'm really getting anxious!

Manta: Why! Why me!

Van: Oh come off it, it was a request from clowneyes to have you in a dress. FORCED.

Hao: How come I don't get to see it? (whines)

Van: Patience, Hao. I own not a single scrap of Shaman King.

Ch. 7 Mission Impossible

"NO! No no no no no!" Manta shouted furiously.

"Please! Manta-sama, calm down!"

"What do you mean 'engagement party'? And what's with this dress?! And what's the big idea keeping me in the CELLAR?!" Manta furiously struggled out of the dress and the many hands that were holding him down.

"Forgive us Manta-sama! But please hear what we have to say!" pleaded a maid.

"I'm not listening! It's clear that the people my father hired have sick minds!"

"Manta-sama, please!"

"Who in their right mind would force a guy in a dress unless they clearly have something wrong in the head?!" Manta shrieked. He didn't pay attention to the fact that his voice reached a rather feminine pitch.

"Manta-sama, we don't have a choice! Mannoko-sama isn't here, she ran off, and today is her engagement party! Oh Manta-sama, if something were to happen!" the butler's face contorted with thoughts of being laid off and fired and his three children starving!

Manta paused in his struggle. "What?"

"We're very sorry, Manta-sama. Mannoko-sama's fiancee is going to be there and will be heartbroken!" Said a maid.

"Besides," added another, "You and Mannoko-sama look quite similar! No one will tell the difference!"

"No one except my father."

At that, the servants and maids all fell down in spirits.

One servant sighed. "Oh my friends. I truly did enjoy working with you all."

"Gregory! Don't talk like that!" pleaded another.

Manta twitched. They were giving him the old guilt trip again.

"That's right! What about your children?"

"We'll manage, somehow. I could always go back to the dishwashing job I had during-"

Unfortunately, Manta fell for it. "Alright, I'll do it." He sniffed as he put on the scratchy, lacy, fluffy, princessy dress.

_Show me what it's like_

_to be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

"Thank you Manta-sama! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Said one maid powdering his nose.

_And I'll show you what I can do_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's what saving me!_

* * *

"So since the location's kind of far, I decided that the best way would be by the bus. Of course, since this service is free, the driving would be a slow- Ow!" Mannoko clutched her head and rubbed it gently. 

"Uh, er, oh! Are you ok, Mannoko?" said Pilika struggling not to burst out in pure laughter.

"I'm fine. That's weird, there's a bump on my head..." Mannoko mumbled to herself.

Ren glared at the spirits, of which Bason shrinked back automatically in fear

"Well now, that that's settled, why don't we go?" Hao said grinning.

"Wait!" said Pilika. "Someone has to take care of the inn! It's Yoh's request, after all."

Everyone stared at Pilika.

"What?" Pilika said confused.

A few moments later, she screamed on how it was unfair, that Manta was her friend too, and she's stuck doing nothing save watching an inn with boring spirits.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Manta who was already dressed promptly, given quick lady lessons, and wished an insane amount of luck, he or rather _she_ was driven to the five-star restaraunt of Rat-A-Too-Lee's! (Van: Not Ratatouille! XD) 

"Rat-A-Too-Lee's? This is a five-star restaraunt?" Manta decided not to question the matter further. With as much grace and poise he could muster, he walked on those really tortuous heels and lifted up the hem of his dress, so as to not get it dirty. He handed the list dude his invite, stated his name, remembering to keep his girlish falsetto alive.

The man took the invite and let Manta in, but not before whistling and saying to himself, "Am I turning pedophilic?"

Manta huffed indignantly. The nerve! At the thought, he suddenly realized something.

_'I'm THINKING like a woman! This dress is haunted!'_

Before he could panic over the so-called "haunted dress", he found his father seated among a group of business people.

"And when is your lovely daughter arriving?" said one smiling.

"She should be coming at this time." Mansumi replied smiling back.

"Ohohohohohoho!" The two laughed.

_'I know what you're up to, Mansumi, and don't think you'll get away with it!'_ The man thought gleefully.

_'Hm! This guy thinks I'm an easy nut to crack! Well, we'll see!' _Mansumi thought smirking.

"Oh! And who is this beautiful young lady joining us?" Exclaimed the secretary.

Mansumi turned around, but his look of relief became one of horror. "Th- This is-"

"Mansumi Oyamada's daughter, Mannoko Oyamada." Manta interrupted smiling. _'I'll explain later!'_ He signalled at his father.

Mansumi quickly regained himself and signalled. _'You better!'_

Manta sat down and greeted each and every one of the associates with the politeness that he was always taught. So far, so good.

"My my, Mansumi. Are you alright?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Mansumi said.

"Ah, and I suppose it's time to meet your fiancee!" Said the earlier businessman. He gestured to a man on his right.

Manta leaned forward eagerly to catch a glimpse of his future brother-in-law.

"Morinozuka Takashi." (from Ouran High School Host Club)

Manta stared at the guy. Virtually, he pictured Mannoko standing next to him in holy matrimony. The idea was too much! This guy is what? 6 feet tall? And don't even question Mannoko's height! Manta struggled not to laugh. The tallest man marries the most-virtually-challenged woman!

(snort.)

"Mannoko, as you remember, Morinozuka had been your childhood companion. You've had quite a history together... Although you two had been the same size back then, if you don't mind me saying."

"O-Oh..." Manta said with a huge stiffling smile. "Yes, I remember now."

"You two even played tag and hide and seek together!"

Manta's mind theater began reeling.

_(Manta's mind theater)_

_A flower field in full bloo__m and spring. His sister ran through it giggling._

_"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" Mannoko gushed chasing after the big guy._

_Soon, the roles switched._

_"You better hurry up! You're it!" She said joyfully._

_Mori ran after holding a wedding ring._

_(end theater)_

Manta snickered and covered his mouth at his father's glare.

"Of course, you remember that Mori is a man of few words."

_'Mannoko talks 24/7!'_

"Morinozuka is usually laid down."

_'Mannoko usually causes trouble!'_

"He even does kendo very well!"

_'Ok... That could work.'_

"He had always been the faithful guardian of Hanninozuka-sama," said the man gesturing to a small child-like boy.

Hanninozuka smiled. "I'm glad, that Takashi is getting married to a **cute **wife!" He snuggled his bunny toy.

Manta smiled. "Ah. How... Nice."

The food was exquisite and the music... Classical.

Mansumi then stood as does the other business associates to talk of plans regarding what happens after the engagement.

Mori scooted over to Manta.

'_Eh?'_ Manta thought suddenly noticing Mori.

Mori while still looking away reached over for his hand.

_'Oh no no no no!_' Manta quickly snatched it away.

Mori took a moment to pat Manta's shoulder. "Ah."

Manta's eyes widened in surprise. He spoke!

"It will be fine..." Mori said reassuringly.

Manta's eyes widened even further as Mori's face grew near.

Suddenly the lights went off.

* * *

Van: Bwahaha! I am terrible! XD 

Hao: I didn't even get my part of the chapter! (pout)

Van: I said patience is a virtue, but the readers probably already knew that. ;

Hao: Well, the next one better be good! And who's this trying to steal my manta?

Van: Relax! Mori's a guy from a another series called Ouran High school host club. He wouldn't hurt a fly!

Hao: That doesn't change the fact that he's going to kiss Manta!

Van: kukuku! I update despite the fact that this fic is awful... How sad.

Hao: Are you even listening to me?!

Van: R&R pretty please!


End file.
